


New Pet

by Ookaminii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Human/Elf pairing, Human/Monster pairing, M x F x M, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Size Difference, Threesome, personal stories, personal works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookaminii/pseuds/Ookaminii
Summary: Just a long, smutty story featuring my character (Ayala) and two male characters, whom belong to a friend of mine. The friend does not have an Ao3 (that I know of), and will hence be referred to as The-Weejay. The story takes place in a reality of my own creation, and is unrelated to any known fandom of the media. One of the characters as noted as being a humanoid spider, whereas the other is just a really big Elf. Some themes can be considered dark. The work was originally written in 2017, and is being posted here now. Proceed with caution, as the story is nearly 20k words in length.





	New Pet

Three or so months ago, he had happened across something relatively interesting. An extremely sick cryptid, who appeared to have been poisoned by the berries of the Barrier plant. The only reason that he suspected that they had been poisoned, was because of their close proximity to the toxic plants. He, at the time, had not been able to spot any real signs of injury. Not that he really would have bothered to look. Really, he had intended on killing the poor creature off since it was obvious to him that they would suffer a very slow demise at the hands of the toxins flowing through their body. Had his more soft-hearted companion not stepped in to intervene, then the sick cryptid would have been killed with one firm jab from his arachnidian legs. Instead, he had refrained from going through with his plan. Namely for the sake of not being forced to harm his companion. She was something of a pet to him at this point.

A pet which rarely defied his wishes, at that. All things considered, he had probably only allowed her to talk him into bringing the sickly being back to his nest, so that she could learn the harsh realities of the world. Sometimes, the best course of action was to put something out of their misery. He had assumed that she would put a lot of effort into fixing the sick Elf, only for them to keel over and die on her. He, however, had failed to take into account the fact that she had grown up around those toxic plants. She had already taught him how to strip the wood and leaves of the toxic spores which would damage the bodies of any cryptids that came into contact with it. Of course, she would also know how to cure any sickness which might come with the consumption of the berries. So, his plan had not only backfired, but resulted in him taking on freshly recovered elf as another pet.

Which was, less of an irritation than he had thought it would be. Honestly, the most annoying aspect of bringing the elf home, had been helping him to recover. There had been a roughly three day period, where his companion had refused to sleep so that she could tend to the Elf. The entire process was strict as far as the requirements for his care went. She had brewed a tea by seeping the steamed leaves of the Barrier plant, with charcoal from the fire. The Elf had naturally been reluctant to drink, but had also been to weak to offer much resistance as she poured the chalky, bitter drink into his maw. She had forced him to drink that disgusting tee at least six times a day, for three days. On top of that, she had been cleaning him constantly. The Elf had broken into a cold sweat brought on by his sickness, and apparently the tea only made it worse. To the point that the beads of sweat which formed atop his skin, had started to turn black by the second day.

So the routine of helping him to recover, started by making him feel worse. Even so, she was sure to explain the treatment to both of them. The steamed leaves were still toxic as far as the consumption went, but the charcoal would absorb these toxins once he had consumed it. The black sweat was the result of his body having been given the ability to force these toxins out of his body through his pores. The color itself was because of the small amounts of charcoal which had been seeped into his body. According to her, charcoal was a natural means of stripping toxins from the body, as long as it was consumed before sickness could become to difficult to treat. She also claimed that, if this was done correctly, the Elf would likely have developed a strong tolerance to the toxins of the Barrier plant. Not an immunity; but he would hopefully not suffer as strong of a sickness should he ever be poisoned again.

There was little need to point out, that the strict manner in which she was forced to care for him, had been a bit of a strain on her. By the time she seemed to be convinced that he would not roll over and die from the poison, she was physically exhausted. Three days of food and sleep deprivation had taken a toll on her. By the time he was able to convince her to lie down and rest, it genuinely appeared that she had succeeded in curing the Elf of his sickness. Save for the black sweat that continued to seep from his pores in the days that followed, he showed no real signs of being ill. Even so, his companion would still neglect her own needs for a few hours out of the day so that she could continue to treat him. She would wash his skin with cold water and a damp cloth, then pat him dry. She had stopped forcing the tea into him at that point, and had started to give him a broth made from boiled potatoes and onion.

She often shared a bowl of that odd concoction with him. Alternating between giving him a few spoonfuls, before she would take a sip from the bowl. He had not particularly enjoyed having to sit by and watch as she put so much effort into someone that he honestly felt would have been better off dead. No cryptid would willingly consume any part of the Barrier plant, unless the intention was to commit suicide. For all either of them had known, she had simply put a temporary delay in the Elf’s plan on ending his own life. Or, so he had been assuming. She eventually pointed out to him that he bore the tell-tale signs of assault. Apparently humans had developed a form of blow dart which was put to use in killing off any cryptid that drew to close to the pathway. The darts had a hollow needle, which contained a syrup made from the berries of the Barrier plant.

When the dart pierced the flesh, it became a sort of fast acting syringe. The syrup was forced into the bloodstream through the sheer force of the puncture, and from there it would be death to any cryptid that was not given immediate medical treatment. Specifically, the treatment which she had used to save the Elf. With that explanation, it had been made clear that the Elf’s near death experience was not the result of a suicide attempt, but an attempt at assassinating him. This was an odd bit of knowledge, considering that Elves were among the few cryptid species which were considered to be on good terms with humans. Elves would rarely attack humans, and often times these assaults were more the result of the cryptid species trying to protect their livestock from poachers. All Elves really did to prey upon humans, was breed with them. The additional important comment, was that they always underwent a legitimate courtship process.

Elves were known to marry and protect humans which were willing to leave the paths and join their village. He knew of no instances where an Elf had attempted to kidnap and force a person into becoming their partner. If anything, he had usually seen Elves acting as bodyguards to humans who needed help getting back to the safety of the path. So, the fact that this one had been attacked, either implied that he was a bad seed - or that humans were growing more desperate in their attempts at snuffing out the cryptid races. The idea of his companion having potentially saved the life of an Elf that might try and harm her, was not an appealing one. Albeit, he had come to the conclusion that it would be better to wait and see if this individual was anything worth considering a threat. Once the Elf seemed to recover enough from his ordeal to start to care for themselves, if became obvious that they were just another harmless cryptid.

Harmless to the point that he felt it would be blatantly stupid for him to allow the Elf to get up and leave, after he had let his companion put so much effort into making them better. So, that was how he had wound up claiming an Elf as a pet and partial food source. At this point, it was starting to look as though he would rarely need to sneak onto the path to collect fresh victims. Having two living and surprisingly willing creatures present to offer their blood to him as a source of food made the notion of hunting rather redundant. What was more, was that now he had little need to put as much effort into caring for his female companion. Ayala was a small and frail woman, but she also had the bad habit of wondering off. Her only dangerous flaw, was the desire to explore the world around her. The bad thing about this, was that most creatures in the wold beyond the path would prefer to eat her or use her as a means of making children.

Technically he had succeeded in one of those things, and had already made attempts at the other. The issue was that, he had to do his best to keep tabs on her at all times. Otherwise, she might wonder off without him, and potentially get herself in trouble. He had already gotten into one fight with another of his species, for the sake of protecting her. Well, for the sake of protecting his food, but that was beside the point. The point was that she was his, and he was not about to let some other cryptid sneak off with her. Now that he had the Elf, he had little reason to worry about this. He could at least trust that she was safe with the being which she had rescued. Whether or not he might turn around one day to find them both gone, was another story. Although he highly doubted that she could simply be talked into abandoning him. So chances of her disappearing were fairly slim. Or at least they were in his eyes.

He still took precautions for the sake of seeing to it that the newcomer understood who it was that Ayala belonged to. He had been establishing his role as the dominant male, so to speak. She had yet to become aware of this, but the Elf had seen the two of them in the midst of their more intimate moments. As rare as it was for him to set out and have sex with her, he still took the time to attend to some of her more primal needs. He was well accustomed to the taste of her womanhood by this point. She was well trained to react to the contact of his tongue - even if she was prone to reminding him not to bite that ever delicate area. Not that he had ever planned on doing so. At this point he was convinced that she might be unintentionally coaxing him into nibbling on the flesh of her lower lips. That would be a test for another day. Until then, his goal was to see to it that the Elf understood his place.

Johnathan, as he had opted to have them call him, was a lower ranking member of their group. Or at least they were in his eyes. In order of things, it was he that was at the top of the pack. Ayala was in the middle, and belonged to him. No one was allowed to touch her without his way so - and he would gladly kill anyone or anything that he viewed as a threat to her well being. The Elf, was at the bottom. They belonged to Ayala, for she had been the one to save them - but she still belonged to him. So he needed to see to it that her new pet understood who it was that they needed to be the most obedient to. He was not entirely opposed to the notion of Johnathan acting as a potential breeding partner for Ayala. Before he would be awarded the right to service her on a whim, he would first need to be trained. As was stated, Ayala was a small and frail creature. As gentle as the Elf appeared to be, they still harbored a lot of physical strength.

So before he would be willing to leave the two alone to tend to their own vices, he would need to teach Johnathan how to safely handle their precious master. The first phase of the training, was expected to happen tonight. Such would be dependant on how well he knew the sexual needs of his companion. If not tonight, then sometime within the next few days. All he really knew for sure, was that she would inevitably come to him with a request for him to taste of her. When she did, he would make sure to get their first training session set up. All he needed was some consent on her part. Their pet would either be perfectly willing to help her with her problem, or they would flee; it was all a matter of using this as the time to determine just where Johnathan’s loyalties, lied.  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

“Widowmaker?” The oddly timid sounding voice of his female companion met his ears, as he worked at preparing the web for tonight’s rest. A slight smile threatened to tug at his features as he heard her call out to him. There were only a handful of reasons for her to sound so, uneasy. Her tone being something which reminded him of a child. Soft and quiet, but laced with the a longing of some sort. Considering how much time had passed since she last called out to him with that soft tone, he could take an accurate guess as to what she wanted. Her libido seemed to grow most active towards the end of the month, usually around a week after the end of her biological cycle. That was probably why her lust was so predictable. Females, regardless of the species, always had a specific means of behaving once they began to ovulate. Her behavior was just another means of showing that she was nearing her peak in fertility.

From what he knew about humans, most females experienced at least some sort of peak in their hormone levels a few days before they began to ovulate. Based on careful observation of his prey over the past few years, that abrupt rush of hormones brought about an intense desire to breed. When that desire was not satisfied in some manner, then the hormones would not properly disperse. Thinking back on it, that had probably been what brought about this odd little social behavior of theirs. Ayala was of breeding age long before she had come to stay with him. Albeit, the age only meant that she was old enough to carry a pregnancy full term without high risk of death. What age did not mean, however, was that her body had become aware of her status as a woman. No two females were alike when it came to when their ovulation cycles would make their debut.

As it were, it seemed as though his companion had been a bit of a late bloomer. Her cycles had not made their first appearance until after she had come to stay with him. As such, she had not yet learned how to satisfy her sexual urges on her own accord. He had unintentionally prevented her from doing so, by stepping in to intervene. At the time, he had been going by the assumption that she was well experienced in the terms of her biological cycle. So to see her struggling to tame her sexual urges, had left him with the belief that some sort of an intervention had to be made. Now, thanks to the little pattern that they had developed, chances were that she would struggle indefinitely should she ever fall into a situation where someone was not present to help her tend to her physical needs. Part of why he was so keen on training the Elf to act as her service dog, was to see to it that she had a secondary option if he happened to be beyond her reach.

Shifting somewhat, he put his housekeeping on hold so that he could give the woman his attention. As expected, her posture heavily implied discomfort. Whenever her arousal hit her, it was blatantly obvious that it hit her hard. The manner in which she held herself while enduring the surge of hormones, was distinct. Just as he might hold himself differently while experiencing a high level of pain, she did not stand as she usually would, when she was aroused. Intent on getting her the aide that she had come to him for, he calmly descended from his place in the web. He would see to it that her desires were met; but if things went according to plan, it would not be his tongue at work between her legs. The time had come for him to see if the Elf would be able to earn their keep. For there was more to looking after Ayala, than simply seeing to it that other cryptids did not run off with her.

She tentatively reached out for him as soon as his feet had met the ground. He did likewise, using her outstretched hands as a means of dragging her towards his frame. She took to clinging to him, as she usually would when he would hold her; and her arousal had nothing to do with this. At some point in time, the part of her mind that should have made her learn to fear him, seemed to suffer a malfunction. Rather than come to hate him for using her as a means of food, she began to worry over whether or not he would starve once she was no longer by his side. Never in his life, would the spider expect the fly to seek out his web to check and see if he was in need of a meal. She was a very strange human indeed. The proof of this was in the way she behaved around him. At this point, he could only claim that she had somehow imprinted on him. He was her first taste of the world beyond the path.

Through a sick twist of fate, she had somehow taken to associate him, with her freedom. In her mind, the paths were a prison meant to lock her out of the world. Somehow, in the midst of her time at his side, she had come to view him as her means of salvation. Or, at least that was what he had convinced himself to be the truth. There really was no means of explaining why the lamb would eagerly walk into the embrace of the lions claws. Regardless of anything, she was definitely a damaged individual; and for some reason, he seemed to bring her a sense of comfort. She would reach out for his touch even when her hormones were not there to demand that she find the company of a man. If love was still a genuine emotion among her kind, then perhaps her strange behavior was the result of it. Should it happen that he was capable of feeling that same emotion, then maybe that was why he seemed to be so driven to see to her wellbeing.

Picking her up with relative ease, a soft hum escaped him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her lips brush against the side of his jaw. This was something of an affectionate thing that she had taken to doing when greeting him. He did not mind it, but rather, he had developed a means of mimicking her behavior. Opening his protective mouth cover, he idly raked his pedipalps across the side of her cheek. The action, for one reason or another, always succeeded in coaxing a soft laugh past her lips.

_“You called me?”_ He hummed, watching as a hint of color made itself known upon her cheeks. She was embarrassed, no doubt. The slightest of laughs escaped him as he gingerly scraped his teeth against her jaw.  
_“Need some help with **that?** ”_ He inquired, watching as the woman shyly nodded in response. Amused by her behavior, as usual, he proceeded to carry her into the web. Her fingers found their way into his hair as he moved her about. The digits worked to gingerly caress his scalp, as if attempting to help him get into the mood. Not that she needed to do so. He already had some fun things planned for tonight, it was all a matter of getting the cooperation of those on both sides. Setting her in her usual spot atop the web, he opted to give her some attention before offering the inquiry as to whether or not she would be willing to allow Johnathan to service her tonight. There was no harm in taking a few minutes to enjoy the sweet little noises she would make whenever he touched her. At this point, it was rather bold of him to be calling her shy. Quiet, would probably be the better word to use.

She had no issue with him seeing her bare body. Nor did she show any signs of discomfort when he touched her. She was a woman who often spent her time getting her point across through behavior, rather than through words. So noises which she made as he played with her, were the result of an untrained voice trying to portray her approval of anything he did to her. He undid the clasps on the front of her shirt with relative ease, exposing the soft flesh which resided beneath. A few pale scars stood out against her skin; these being the proof of how frequently he had used her as a food source. The mark on her shoulder caught his attention rather quickly. He allowed himself a moment to indulge in the soft spasms of her body as he teased the sensitive scar with his tongue and teeth. She trembled in his hold, her hands instinctively reaching out to try and find a means of caressing his skin.

He kissed her before her voice could be given the opportunity to drive him wild. As much as he enjoyed being able to play with her, tonight, he needed to find some self restraint. Peeling away from her before his more primal instincts could take over, he took a second to peer down at her flustered face. Her expression said it all. She wanted him to continue, but for the time being, he would need to show his little pet a bit of tough love. Her Elf needed to be trained, and tonight would be the prime opportunity to get that underway.

_“ Would you be alright if I had Johnathan help you tonight?”_ He inquired. Really, there was no better way for him to have worded the question. The only other option would have been to beat around the bush. Either way, he could expect a similar reaction. A sudden rush of color on the woman’s face, and a shocked expression to go along with it.

“D-don’t joke like that!” Ayala stammered. Such made it clear that she had fantasized about being intimate with the Elf at least once. Based on her expression, he could guess that she had taken a liking to him, but felt that he did not harbor similar emotions. He laughed under his breath, leaning down a bit as if he planned on kissing the woman. How quick she was to submit to his whims was part of what made him so keen on teasing her. To watch her lie beneath him and eagerly await his touch, was a thrill in its own right.

_“I’m not joking.”_ He hummed, watching as her gaze shifted about as he looked at her. Fighting the urge to laugh, he idly kissed the top of her head. Of course he had expected her to be anxious. He was the first man that she had ever done anything with; and apparently that was something of a big deal to her kind. To suddenly be asked if she would be interested in being pleasured by another male, was a shock within its own right. Now that he thought about it, the situation potentially made it look as though he planned on abandoning her. He would need to correct that particular misconception.  
_“Listen, Ayala. This is an unpredictable world, and you have a very predictable hormone cycle. I might not be here every time you wind up needing help with these urges.”_ He stated, moving his hand to her face so that he could gingerly caress the side of her jaw. She looked as though she expected him to disappear. What a clingy little beast, she was. Not that it bothered him.  
_“Think of it as a failsafe. I’d hate for you to be here all alone and suffering without me. I don’t think John would be to opposed to getting a little intimate with you from time to time. He is a man, after all.”_ He did his best to encourage her, and to calm whatever fears this situation had awakened within her. She seemed to try and nip at his skin; or perhaps the goal had been to try and leave a physical mark on him. Not that it mattered. She had not succeeded in bringing her teeth into contact with his skin.

“You’re not leaving, right?” She questioned, her voice shifting to a more pained tone. As if the idea of being without him brought about some sort of physical agony, which she lacked a means of properly describing. He laughed.

_“If anyone is going anywhere, it’ll be him.”_ He stated bluntly. She seemed to relax somewhat upon hearing this. Lazily nipping at the skin of her cheek, he pretended to mark her. There was no harm in playing around, for the sake of putting her in a more enjoyable mood.  
_“I just want to know that you’ll be well taken care of, should the unexpected come to pass. Right now, John is the only one I can expect to look after you. I just need to know you’re willing to have him.”_ He uttered, watching as she shifted uncomfortably beneath him. In an unexpected turn of events, she sat up abruptly to steal a surprisingly possessive kiss. She bit his lower lip, but made no move to draw blood. Her methods of making it clear that he was her companion, relying more on leaving bruises in broad daylight. Even when she used her nails, the marks that remained were small bruises where her fingers had pressed firmly into his skin. No, Ayala was not a shy woman. She was simply a docile one. Under the proper circumstances, however, her possessive side would make itself known. In which cases, he was left with eagerly accepted tokens of affection, in the form of blemishes atop his skin.

“I’ll have him so long as he’s willing to have me.” She retorted, her expression having taken a relatively bold turn. She reacted to this situation almost as though she felt that there was some sort of a threat present. The look in her eye mirroring that which had been present whenever she took to behaving violently, for the sake of keeping something dangerous away from him. That had been a unique experience. Watching her strike an armed man in the back of the head with a piece of wood. That had been her first physical display of raw, unchecked anger. Like a mother wolf protecting her cubs from some would be predator. He could not recall another time where the female had left him with such a sense of thrill. The faintest of chuckles passed his lips, as he pried himself out of the woman’s arms. That was all the answer that he needed. All he needed to do now, was find out if the Elf would be willing to do what was asked of him.

_“I will return shortly.”_ He stated, easily slinking away from the female so that he could climb out of the web. She remained in place and began to awkwardly fiddle with her clothing. Was she preparing for the upcoming encounter? Or, perhaps she was simply looking for a means of occupying herself while he was away. There was no real issue in terms of seeking out the Elf. He already knew where the being would go to hide, whenever they sought to avoid them in the midst of their most intimate moments. No amount of hiding could prevent them from hearing the noises that were made, however. Stepping around a few trees, he easily came across the Elf. Johnathan had established a small, private space just outside of the nesting area. They would change clothes and bathe here, and would sometimes prepare small meals. The Elf had jumped slightly, upon spotting him; but this came as no surprise.

As shy as Johnathan seemed to be, he was smart. The man had learned most of Ayala's odd habits in the few months that he had been living beside her. As such, he had already come to realize that tonight would likely be the night that Ayala sought out male companionship. Widower, the arachnidian as his breed was often called, was her usual choice. Albeit, this was only because he had been her only constant companion. Now that the Elf was present, there was no reason for her to refrain from broadening her options. Hence, tonight he would be bringing Johnathan into the web to be given some training.

“Do you need something?” Johnathan inquired, wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth. The man had apparently taken to keeping himself occupied by creating his own take on the potato onion broth that Ayala had fed him when he had been sick. He could only assume that this was a failed attempt, considering that the color was off. The wrong type of onion had been used. Whatever Ayala had added, it had given the broth a distinctive purple hue. The Elf’s take on the broth, lacked that tell-tale color. Not that this was of any real importance.

_“Just coming by to see if you’d be willing to lend Ayala your tongue.”_ Widower commented idly. While he had not purposefully waited for Johnathan to take a drink of his broth, there was no denying the humor which came with watching the Elf seem to choke on his food.

“I beg your pardon?!” Johnathan retorted once he had collected himself. He had definitely not expected to hear something like that. The embarrassment was obvious on his face. Even with his tanned features and short facial hair, the blush stood out.

_“Ayala is in need of relief. Surely you’ve learned her biological cycle by now? You came here to hide shortly before she came looking for me.”_ He stated, watching as the smaller being took to shifting awkwardly in place.  
_“Are you willing to be of help, or am I to assume that you’ll be of little reliability in the future?”_ He added. There was no gentle way for him to word this. Nor would he have been willing to sugarcoat his questions if given the option. He knew the nature of these lands. The weather was sure to take a drastic turn at some point, and when that happened, there were good chances that he would not be able to attend to as many of Ayala's needs. The area was prone to flooding once every few years. Floods brought along an array of issues, which he was not prepared to handle. Or rather, he would not be able to tend to his companions, and deal with any issues of his own at the same time. Thus far, he had gotten lucky. There had been no floods, but he could expect one to make its debut sometime very soon. He knew what to watch out for. When the time came, he would be forced to send Ayala and Johnathan to a higher elevation to wait out the destruction.

When that happened, it could take as long as six months before he was able to seek them out and bring them home. He needed to be sure that Ayala would be safe, and well looked after. As cruel as it was to state, she was not equipped to survive in this world by herself. Mentally, she was willing to take on any task. He had seen this time and time again during her years with him. The issue was that, despite how mentally equipped she was for the dangers of this world, she was not physically designed to be able to endure it. She was a small, thin woman who scarcely had the ability to drag her own weight in wood. Regardless of what might come to pass, she would need some sort of help in order to survive. Right now, Johnathan was the only being about whom could potentially be put to the task. She had saved his life when death was a virtual guarantee; through his own sense of morals, he could not allow her to be put in harms way.

There was more to tending to the female by simply seeing to it that she was kept alive. Be it the result of her sex, or her breeding, or some sort of defect in her brain; emotions played a big part in her overall state of health. When her emotional needs were neglected for extended amounts of time, it was as if the other aspects of her body began to shut down. He had seen her stop eating for upwards of two weeks, as a result of this. Something had put her in a state of emotional distress at that time, and it had somehow resulted in her completely losing the ability to feel hunger. He, as a result of his own stupidity, had failed to notice the distinct change in one of her habits. He was not a being which cooked to feed himself; he preyed upon other creatures by drinking their blood. So when she had stopped cooking, he had failed to take into account the implications that she had stopped eating.

He had not been the cause of her distress; and that was likely part of why he had been so blind to the drastic change. Only after taking note of her oddly thin stature, did he come to the sudden realization that her health was in poor state. Days of questioning had only brought the truth forward. For nearly a month after that, he had not brought her into the web, and he had not used her as a means of food. Lo and behold, her distress was brought on by a lack of sound. She had simply missed the sounds of the birds, who had resided in the area. When the birds migrated, she had grown depressed, and stopped eating. There was no telling just how quickly she would deteriorate without some sort of comforting touch. She could not survive alone, but she would not last long without some sort of attentive companion. The Elf would do well as a potential means of relief, in the event of an emergency.

Before that could happen, the man needed to be trained. The reasoning not relating to the fact that he lacked experience with handling Ayala, but to the fact that he was hesitant when it came to dealing with her. He had seen the being shy away from her touch multiple times. For Johnathan to be of any use in a dire situation, they must be trained to be able to work around their shy behavior. Otherwise, even if he succeeded in keeping the woman out of physical danger, she would continue to slowly suffer as a result of emotional neglect.

“She doesn’t need my help with... _That._ ” The Elf retorted, his tone making it very clear that the subject was one which seemed to make him relatively uncomfortable. Be the discomfort the result of pure shyness, or as a sign of disgust was unclear. The fast still remained that he continued to be hesitant, despite the opportunities which were being ushered his way.  
“She has you for that.” He added. The arachnidian snorted in response to this.

_“And if she didn’t, what then?”_ Widower inquired.  
“What would you expect her to do if something happened, and I was not able to look after her?” He added. The Elf was visibly shifting with discomfort at this point.

“I don’t think having someone around to do... That, is of dire importance. Its not exactly something of a life or death situation.” Johnathan stated in turn. He was not thinking of the greater picture of the arachnidian’s inquiry. Sexual relief was just one extreme of looking after the woman. One which was not exactly required, so long as she had some sort of outlet that she could rely on. The emotional aspects which came with having a partner were what she needed.

_“That’s not what I asked. What is to become of her, if I am no longer able to look after her? Look at the bigger picture, Elf. You’re supposed to be of a smart species. What does Ayala rely on me for?”_ Widower questioned, stepping somewhat closer to the being for the sake of continuing to pester him. This particular statement seemed to be what made it through to the Elf’s thought process. The proof of this being in the fact that their face seemed to visibly pale.

“She’d, uh... She’d be in a bad place.” The Elf admitted. He had most likely been able to run all of the possible scenarios through his head with relative ease. Based on the shift in complexion, one of his first thoughts must have related to Ayala potentially being abducted and eaten by another cryptid. Or captured and used as a means of producing offspring. There were a lot of dangers in the world, and most of them were designed to target humans. In the case of a small human woman who lacked any sense of self-preservation, chances of survival without a guard were next to nonexistent.  
“But what does that have to do with... You know?” He still continued to beat around the bush when it came to getting sexually intimate with the woman. How was it that such a shy creature came to be attacked by humans in the first place? They were harmless.

_“She’s weird.”_ Widowmaker commented, earning the slightest of eyerolls from the Elf.  
_“She might stop looking after herself, if something is troubling her emotionally. I’ve already seen it happen. So there is a very real risk of her starving to death with a bowl of food sitting in front of her, because she simply wont feel hungry.”_ He explained. Again, Johnathan’s face seemed to pale somewhat. Clearly the idea of the woman slowly starving to death was not something which was appealing.

“I... Look, she isn’t going to be interested in doing stuff like that with me. Otherwise she would have asked... I mean, she asks you.” Johnathan took to a different tactic for the sake of avoiding the task at hand. To bad for him, that the arachnidian had already seen to it that there would be no means of using such forms of self-doubt to their advantage.

_“I would not have come to you without asking Ayala if she was interested. To use her words, ‘ **I’ll have him so long as he’s willing to have me’** ... So now the question is, are you willing to have her?”_ Widower inquired, watching as the red tint returned to Johnathan’s cheeks once again. The Elf seemed to be at a loss for words. Their jaw opening and closing every few seconds, although no words came out. If anything, it seemed as though he had suddenly lost the ability to control his voice. At this point, it was almost annoying to deal with him.  
_“Please take into account that Ayala is waiting for a response. I either go back with you or without you, and I am unlikely to ask you about this a second time.”_ He stated, making it clear that Johnathan would need to be offering a response sometime very soon. This was an opportunity that they were not going to be offered on the flip of a switch. The options were to answer now, or lose the chance to make a choice. Seeming to eventually wrap his head around the meaning behind all of this, the Elf awkwardly pulled himself onto his feet. The posture and the timid expression said enough. He was willing to try and do this, albeit, chances were he was going to be a disappointment. Or at least that was how the arachnidian had chosen to look at the situation. Only time would tell if he had been jumping to conclusions or not. Sighing under his breath, he used one of his arachnidian limbs to try to coax the smaller male into walking in front of him. High time they got back to the web.

Ayala was probably getting worried, at this point. The trip was short. He kept Johnathan in front of him as they walked. Really, the web was only two or so minutes away. Just far enough to be outside of ear-shot of any of the soft noises that the woman would make during times of intimacy. So they were more or less guaranteed to have had their little conversation in private. He needed to help the Elf get into the web. His large net of threads had formed a thick hammock between multiple trees. The overall effect of this being that the nest he had developed was sewn so tightly that nothing bigger than a fly could squeeze through. What little space he had allowed, was simply for the sake of allowing water to fall through in the event of rain. He had made his way into the web immediately after he had seen to it that Johnathan was settled. He was not surprised to see his companions eyeing each-other anxiously.

If anything, it amused him somewhat. Ayala was a very affectionate woman; and often times, her means of showing affection was very physical. She was someone who genuinely enjoyed having some sort of physical contact with those that she cared about. Meanwhile, the Elf was very reserved when it came to such things. They being someone who seemed to rely more on using words of endearment, rather than on hands on contact. Naturally, this had created some slight conflict when it came to their social behavior. He would need to step in, and get that conflict resolved, if he wanted these two to be able to lean upon each-other when he was not around.

_“Ayala, come here.”_ He called out to the woman, easily drawing her attention away from the anxious Elf which resided just beyond arms reach. Lacking the proper equipment to balance properly on the web, the female had little choice but to crawl towards her companion. Again, she reached for him. Her arms finding their way around his neck to cling to him as soon as he pulled her into his embrace. Her lips met his jaw once more, her affectionate greeting from earlier being repeated on impulse. Not that he minded. If anything, he could use her habits as a means of playing to his favor. He took to using his pedipalps to teasing the skin nearest her lips, coaxing her into trembling before he finally gave her a kiss. She was quick to reciprocate the action; the slightest of sounds escaping her as she did so. He watched the Elf from the corner of his eye as they did this, seeking to take note of any reaction that they might make.

Right now, the plan was to tease him. To have him sit and watch how he handled Ayala, and make him anticipate what was to come. Having some sort of visual would hopefully help Johnathan get in the mood. If they were to somehow be put in a jealous or possessive state, that would be even better. A possessive male was more likely to be protective of the woman. So long as they understood their place, then there would be no issues between them. The Elf was to understand, that he was the lower ranking man. The one being given permission to be intimate with Ayala. This was a right that would immediately be taken away, through any needed force, if he ever felt that the woman was going to be put in some sort of danger. A slight growl escaped him as he took to flicking his tongue against the corner of the woman’s mouth. This being his means of demanding that she not cling to him to intensely.

She obeyed, loosening her hold on him and allowing him to slip her away from his body; only slightly. He offered a soft hiss to her temple as a means of rewards, before shifting his attention to the Elf. He might as well start things up be giving them an easy task. Kissing was not going to be hard. Chances were that there would be little thought in hesitating when it came down to it. Turning back to his companion, he dropped his head slightly for the sake of whispering something in her ear.

_“Johnathan looks lonely.”_ He stated, before pulling back. The woman seemed to freeze for a few seconds, as if trying to determine whether or not she was actually willing to go through with this. Albeit, she was quick to find her confidence. Even as she clumsily crawled towards the Elf, it was clear that she was not being hesitant about what she planned on doing. Not yet, at least. Should she suddenly being to falter, it would be because the other was behaving in a manner which made her question whether or not he legitimately wanted to do these things with her. His hesitation would make her second guess the situation. Such could potentially bring the downfall of the plan, should the Elf fail at working past his shy nature. She found her way to the man before long, and began to tentatively try to work her way into his lap. She started by putting her hands atop his knees, and awkwardly arched her body in hopes of urging him to lean down and kiss her.

Johnathan’s first response was to bring a hand to the woman’s face, to gingerly hold her chin. She proved to be astonishingly patient, considering the fact that her hormones were racing. Even so, she did not have total self-restraint. She took to nibbling on his thumb as soon as it drew close enough to her mouth; the action proved to rile up her companion, even if only somewhat. Eventually finding his nerve, the Elf leaned in slightly so that he could tentatively brush his lips against hers. She began to take control from there. Gradually sneaking her way into his lap by climbing towards his body as she deepened the kiss. This was when it became completely obvious that the Elf was of a more submissive nature. He allowed the much smaller, and much weaker woman to coax him into lying on his back. She took to lying on top of him, continuing to occupy his mouth with the kiss despite her growing agitation.

Widower sat by to watch them. Opting to remain idle and observe their behavior for the time being, to ensure that there was no potential threat of violence. Johnathan was a large man, and a submissive one at that. Startling him could potentially result in some undesired side effects. So he would need to wait in order to determine whether or not the Elf might be prone to violent muscular spasms in the event that they were spooked. The overall essence being that there were some Bulls who hardly react to being given a slap on the arse, while others would immediately kick on impulse. This was probably not the appropriate time to stop and determine whether or not Johnathan was a kicker or a freezer, but it was to late to stop. He moved in to intervene as soon as the two broke the kiss for the sake of breathing. He extended his arachnidian limbs to pull Ayala off of the man, so that he could hold her.

“Widowma-!?” Ayala attempted to call out his name in question, but he was quick to silence her by bringing his fingers to her mouth. He began to play with her tongue as a means of distracting her while he worked at slipping her out of her clothing. Having so many extra limbs made doing this so much easier. He was able to hold her in his lap by hooking a set of his arachnidian limbs under her knees, and other legs got to work as slipping any fabric off of her. He was able to tell by her flustered whimpers that he had been unsuccessful in keeping her mind occupied while he did this, but, there was no real need distracting her. She should have had a general idea as to what it was that he was up to, it was all a matter of finding the easiest way to get her to cooperate. He slipped his fingers from her mouth once he had succeeded in rendering her lower half bare. The position he held her in allowing him to see to it that the Elf had a clear view of her most intimate parts.

_“Just hold your tongue for a minute.”_ Widowmaker requested, pulling his fingers free of the woman’s maw so that he could drag them down her body. For now, she seemed willing to comply with his unusual demand. Although chances were that she would eventually refrain from keeping quiet, considering what was bound to happen over the course of the night. Ayala trembled slightly in his hold. The slight quivers of her body hinting at her increase in sensitivity, as a result of her arousal. The softest of sounds escaped her as his slick fingers finally came into contact with her maidenhood. He gently curled the digits as he slipped them into her slick opening, easing her lower lips apart so as to grant the Elf a far more intimate view of her nether regions. She was incredibly worked up. Her innermost area seeming to try and clamp down around his fingers as he moved them, as if demanding a more intrusive treatment.

She took to biting the back of her hand in an attempt to muffle her voice. Her ears having turned pink at this point. The mixture of arousal and embarrassment creating a unique blend which shown upon her facial features. Eventually coming to the conclusion that he had tormented her enough already, the arachnidian shifted his hand so that he could spread her lower lips with his fingers. He did his best to keep the digits out of the way, considering what he expected the Elf to do at this point.

_“Don’t keep her waiting, Johnathan. I think she’s more than ready to be eaten.”_ He teased, listening as the woman seemed to groan in his hold. Really, he could not help but try and ruffle her feathers. Her reactions were more honest whenever he managed to get her riled up. His free hand found its way to her chest to give her upper half some attention, his personal desires driving her to urge as much noise out of her as possible. Even if she had taken to muffling it with her hand. Such was his fault, though, considering that he had asked her to hold her tongue. Eventually finding his nerve, Johnathan stumbled closer to the pair so that he could kneel between the woman’s spread legs. The arachnidian, already able to see some issues in the placement of the female, lifted her off of his lap so that her pelvis would be level with the Elf’s maw.

At the same time, he pried her hand away from her mouth, so that he could hear how she responded to the touch of Johnathan’s tongue. To put it bluntly, she was loud. Her voice seeming to leave her as more of a soft scream, than a moan. Naturally, the unusual sound startled both males. The Elf immediately yanking his head back, as if fearing that he had hurt her. Now looking incredibly embarrassed, the woman seemed to try and hide her face by turning towards her shoulder.

“I, uhm... The stubble, surprised me.” Ayala rambled anxiously, refusing to look at either of them. To think that such a simple statement would have succeeded in leaving the two of them at a loss for words. Namely because neither of them had quite understood what exactly it was that she had meant to say. For once, Johnathan seemed to catch on to a statement faster than Widower did. Most likely because, he was the one with the ‘surprising’ stubble.

“Did it, uh, did it _hurt?_ " Johnathan asked awkwardly. The arachnidian, having not quite pieced together the basis of this peculiar circumstance, would do little more but stare at the woman with an uneasy expression. The female shook her head dramatically, and cleared her throat in an unusual manner.

“No, it just... Felt weird. It felt very weird.” Ayala admitted. This was the statement which made it so that Widower could finally figure out why she had made such an unusual noise.

_“Did you really scream like that because his facial hair tickled you?”_ The arachnidian inquired, his voice completely lacking in humor. Namely because he was completely bewildered by the fact that she had immediately responded to the unfamiliar sensation, by letting out a soft scream. One which had made it seem as though she were in some sort of pain.

“It felt weird, okay!” Ayala groaned, her embarrassment seeming to make her a bit snippy. Widower’s immediate response to this, was to laugh. He was left completely incapable of fighting back his amusement when it was made clear that his companion had made that incredibly startling noise, simply because she had been startled by the feel of facial hair against her crotch.  
“Yeah, ha-ha, laugh it up. Can we continue, please?” She grumbled, clearly not having fun with being teased. The arachnidian, on impulse, nuzzled the top of her head as he continued to laugh under his breath.

_“That would be a good idea, yes.”_ Widower hummed, idly motioning to the Elf with one hand. Johnathan, whom rightfully felt incredibly awkward thanks to the recent conversation, seemed to hesitate. Considering what had just transpired, such would have been the natural response. He had quite literally felt as though his facial hair had somehow caused discomfort. The reality being that Ayala was simply prone to over-reacting when it came to new and unexpected stimulus. Incredibly uncertain as to what might happen, the male tentatively pressed his face between the woman’s legs to pick up where he had left off. Again, that unusual noise escaped her lips; albeit it was much quieter this time around. Her legs seemed to jerk faintly as his tongue dragged against her skin for the first time. She seemed to relax fairly quickly, much to his relief. Apparently her odd behavior was something of an impulse.

New stimulus had a strange effect on her behavior. Most likely as a result of some sort of inexperience. Yet as he continued to swipe his tongue against her heated flesh, the tension in the air was quick to fade away. This was a new experience, to put it bluntly. Whether it was obvious to anyone or not, the Elf was not familiar with the presence of a female body. He was not familiar with the presence of any sort of body, to put it bluntly. So, this was a very odd means of getting acquainted with the feel of a woman. Not to mention the taste, considering what he was doing. The gentle presence of her hand atop his head proved to be surprisingly encouraging. Despite being unaccustomed to physical contact, he found that having her touch him in the midst of this endeavor brought with it an unusual sense of comfort. He was at least content to know that he seemed to be doing something that pleased her.

  
He found himself peering up at her, for unknown reasons. Really, he was confused as to why he had felt the need to study her expression. His usual train of mind being to advert his gaze whenever he said or did something that might potentially make others upset. Or, uncomfortable; potentially both, to be honest. Why was it that he seemed to feel as though she would not mind having him watch her? Did eye contact bring about some sort of a reassurance, in situations such as these? He did not know, but, there was no denying that he had felt himself relax somewhat has she peered down at him. Without really understanding what it was that he was doing, he began to change the behavior of his tongue based upon her reactions. Dragging his tongue across her in one, long motion, he was able to see as her body seemed to relax in the arachnidian’s hold. He could guess that this was a very mild stimulant.

  
Whereas when he focused on licking the small lump of flesh that sat above her vaginal opening, she would visibly twitch. Her legs would jerk as if she were attempting to pull them closer to her body, but it seemed as though she were trying to spread them farther apart so as to allow him to move closer to her. The softest of noises would rush through her lips whenever he did this. He rather liked those little sounds. She sounded so, pleased with him. There was no better way for him to put it. His tongue slipped into the slick entrance of her flower, although this had been an unintentional course of action. Even so, lack of an entirely negative response paired with the fact that the woman only proceeded to cling to him, went on to prove that it was an appropriate thing to do at times such as this. As if seeking to coax more volume into her voice, he began to curl his tongue inside of her every so often as he drank of her nectar.

  
At first, it seemed as though he had been doing a good job at pleasing her. Albeit, he found himself feeling momentarily discouraged as the woman abruptly forced his face out from between her legs. The hand which held his hair had started to tremble, and he could see her womanhood twitch dramatically every so often. He had little idea as to what this meant, although it was easy to tell by her expression that he had not done something to upset her. Offering a loud groan, the woman shifted dramatically in the arachnidian’s hold as she reached around with her unoccupied hand to cling to them by their hair.

  
“P-put me down, please.” Ayala pleaded, her voice leaving her as little more than a strained whimper. The being complied relatively quickly, carefully setting the woman down atop the web. If her request had seemed confusing to either male, then that confusion was quickly cleared away come what she did next. Johnathan was easily caught off guard as the female took to clinging to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to press her lips against his without the slightest indication of hesitance. He must have looked as though he flinched when he responded to this unexpected show of affection. Albeit, the slight twitch in his arms was more the result of being unsure as to whether or not it would be alright for him to touch her.  
Intent on making it clear that she wished for him to hold her, the woman proceeded to force him to do so. She did this by first grasping one of his wrists, and pulling until he would allow his hand to reside upon her lower back. Similar was done using the elbow of the opposite arm. She tugged until he allowed her to wrap the limb around her shoulders. Only after he began to pull her closer to him of his own accord, did she seem to be content with his embrace. When she broke the kiss, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was nowhere done with being intimate with him. She began to gingerly press her lips against his throat as a blind attempt at urging him into taking some sort of control. When this failed, it became overly obvious that his lack of motivation was something of an irritant. His submissive behavior made it incredibly easy for her to force him to lie on his back, so that she could take her place on top of him.

_“Dee-?”_ Johnathan attempted to speak, only to be silenced when the woman quickly pressed a finger against his lips. He froze on impulse, watching as the mostly naked woman began to shift anxiously on top of him.

“Johnathan.” Ayala uttered his name quietly, her voice somewhat strained. He did not understand why she seemed so unhinged. He had never seen women get like this before. Not that anyone aught to have been able to know this.  
“I’m, not satisfied yet... I want to continue.” She murmured, her finger slowly moving from its place upon his lips so that it could travel down to his chest. She spoke as though she were in serious thought, making it appear as though she were taking every syllable into careful consideration before she allowed it to slip past her lips.  
“But... I need to know if you want to stop.” She stated, allowing both of her hands to come to rest upon his chest. Caught off guard by her inquiry, the Elf could do little more than lie there as he attempted to wrap his head around all that she had just said. Did she think that he wanted to stop? Did she think that he was uncomfortable? Wow, he really did confuse her; but to be fair, she confused him a lot as well. Shifting somewhat, he pulled his arms so that he could sit up slightly. Or at least he succeeded in getting his back off of the web. If he were to sit up fully, then she would probably slide lower down his body. That would lead to an awkward revelation all its own.

“I would, like to continue. Unless you’d prefer I leave you and, uh.. Widowmaker, alone.” Johnathan murmured, adverting his gaze slightly upon mentioning the other male’s name. A faint blush managed to sneak onto his features as he heard the woman laugh softly.

“That would be incredibly cruel of me. To have you go this far only to turn you away.” Ayala hummed, leaning down somewhat to allow her forehead to rest against that of the Elf. The slightest of sighs escaped him as she did this.

“It would be your choice. I can’t make you pick me.” The Elf mumbled, only to groan under his breath as the woman laughed again. This time, it was a less hesitant noise of amusement.

“In that case, then let it be known that I’m choosing not to send you away. I’d... Very much like it if you would, keep me company tonight.” She mused, idly shifting so that she could nuzzle Johnathan’s cheek. Right now, it seemed as though she were trying to find her means of being affectionate with him. Her own special way of showing that she cared for him. Similar to how she would kiss Widower’s cheek whenever he allowed it; only, she would use a different means for the Elf so as to make it clear that he was special.

“Then I’ll be glad to stay.” Johnathan said in response, a softest of smiles appearing on his features as he allowed to woman to coddle him. Albeit, the seemingly innocent air of their intimate moment quickly soured as their ignored companion proceeded to lazily clap his hands.

_“Well wasn’t that touching.”_ Widower said sarcastically, earning an irritated noise from the woman. Ayala, clearly having been easily riled up by the arachnidian’s comment, turned around so that she could face him. Such allowed her to unintentionally give the Elf a rather nice view of her backside, considering that she was still sitting on him. Take into account that she was sitting with her legs spread, he could easily feel her womanhood through the fabric of his shirt. No doubt she would be leaving a bit of a stain once she urged him out of his clothes.

“Thanks for ruining the moment, jackass.” Ayala commented, using some surprisingly foul language out of the blue. The statement proved catch both men off guard, considering that Johnathan nearly sat straight up from surprise; whereas Widowmaker simply stared at her with his jaw slightly open.

_“Well now, look who got off on the wrong side of the web. I can’t remember the last time you used such sour language.”_ Widower teased. He clearly enjoyed the rare moments when he had succeeded at getting under her skin. Most likely because she was more prone to behaving in a dominant manner, and he took some sort of a unique thrill in tricking her into trying to overpower him. Possibly as a result of his breeding, considering that female arachnidians were incredibly dominant over females and would eagerly overpower them given the chance. Part of him must have desired the same treatment, albeit without the genuine risk of being eaten alive after being milked dry.

“I haven’t gotten off yet, ass.” The woman retorted, motioning with her hand for the male to come closer to her.  
“I didn’t want to make a mess of his beard.” She admitted, glancing backwards to gaze at Johnathan. Upon hearing this particular comment, the Elf blushed. Even with his rather innocent mind, he was still able to picture the potential outcome of working her to orgasm with his mouth. Considering that his jaw was still somewhat sticky after having lapped at her folds, he could only imagine the mess she would have made of him had a sudden rush of arousal made its way onto his face. Thinking back to how she had been twitching when she urged his head out from between her legs, she must have stopped him just before he could work her to climax. The idea alone was, well, embarrassing. There was no better way to word it.

_“And here I had assumed he didn’t have what it took to get you off.”_ Widower retorted, only to chuckle faintly as the woman reached up to try and yank him down to her level. The emphasis of this statement being that she had tried to do so. The reality being that instead of easily being pulled to his knees, the male stood his ground for a moment, before simply kneeling in front of the woman. They both knew which of them was stronger, but, this did not mean that the female would not attempt to throw her weight around. Even if that weight was next to nothing when it was compared to the arachnidian.

“Would you stop being so mean to him?” Ayala huffed, easily pulling the other into a rather possessive kiss. She bit his lip for the second time that night, adding to the color of the bruise that was sure to be present the next day. Upon breaking the kiss, she seemed to hum rather softly as she allowed the arachnidian to peel off what was left of her clothing. She had been left in her shirt this whole time, but, this did not mean that she had been properly wearing it. The garment had been left unclasped the entire time, allowing her chest and abdomen to be left completely exposed while her back was covered. The Elf was scarcely able to fight the urge to groan at the sight of her back. Now, she was no different than most of the women he had seen in the past. At least not as far as her appearance went. Even still, he would be able to stand among a group and call her the most stunning of the lot.

Beauty was only skin deep, after all. As it were, the arachnidian had been sure to leave an array of blemishes atop her skin during their time together. The array of pale scars from where she had been frequently bitten during feeding sessions were easy to spot. Their color seeming to be more of a soft pink to contrast her naturally white complexion. He was almost surprised to see her rump left unmarked, considering the placement of some of the scars. His only guess being that she had simply refused to allow him to bite her in such a place, considering that she would be guaranteed to put unwanted pressure on the wound multiple times throughout the day. After she had been rendered bare, the woman took to doing something which he had not anticipated, despite some earlier warnings. She had already told him that she would like to continue with this night of intimacy. He had agreed.

So in all accounts, he should have been able to assume that she would plan on getting him out of his clothes. This, however, did not stop him from being convinced that she had started to strip him in the wrong order. He could only assume that the pattern of getting undressed was supposed to go from top to bottom, and, she had opted to do the reverse. Or rather, her first course of action had been to begin to tug at his pants. He was the one to awkwardly sit up and try to slide out of his trousers, without accidentally pushing her off of his lap.

_“Well someone’s excited.”_ The arachnidian commented as he watched the Elf slide off their pants and undergarments. The action proving to not only leave his lower half bare, but acting as a means of freeing the proof of his arousal. To say that he was somewhat ashamed of himself would have been a fair statement. Especially considering that he had made a slight mess of the inside of his pants, not that either of his companions aught to be aware of this. There was no means of keeping still when the woman took to tentatively running a finger along the head of his length. The unintentional teasing drawing a whine from him as he awkwardly wrapped his fingers around the woman’s hips. This was an action that he had not realized he had done. His mind seemed to fall into a slight haze when she touched him. He had never really handled himself in such a manner, so, this was an entirely new experience for him.

“You’re, kinda messy Johnathan...” Ayala murmured, staring down at the other’s stiffness as she continued to tease it with her finger. She trailed the lone digit counterclockwise around the head, sometimes taking a moment to wipe up the milky fluid that began to bead at the end of his urethral opening. Eventually collecting to much of this creamy substance to ignore, she idly brought her finger to her lips for the sake of suckling on the sticky digit.  
“Would you be alright with taking off your shirt? You don’t have to, its just, well. I think we all know that this can get pretty messy.” She rambled, peering back at the man as she pulled her finger from her mouth. Now, to put it bluntly, this casual behavior had stunned the Elf to silence. Never in his right mind would he have considered for a moment that the woman might be putting any part of him in her mouth. Yet alone something that had come out of him during a bout of sexual anticipation. Having momentarily swallowed his own tongue, so to speak, the man offered an awkward nod of his head, before clearing his throat.

“I-I’ll take off my shirt.” Johnathan managed to stutter, awkwardly peeling his fingers off of the woman’s hips so that he could pull off the unneeded fabric. The woman only smiled and hummed, watching as he attempted to make himself comfortable. Albeit, that hum was sharply cut off after a moment.

“Widower?” She mumbled, coaxing the arachnidian into leaning down for another kiss. This time she was much less possessive with her behavior, and so her lips his in a far more tender manner. Almost as though she seemed to be pleading for something.  
“Be patient for a little longer, okay? I need to thank Johnathan for earlier~” She seemed to purr, before she peeled away from the being. Upon doing so, she reached backwards with one hand to try and push against the Elf’s chest.  
“John, hun. Lay down for me please.” She requested. This statement was the one she made which managed to draw a noise of irritation out of him.

“Johnathan.” He retorted, even as he complied. His statement only seeming to earn a sound of humor from the woman, who slid so that she could lie on top of him. However, unlike the previous times where she had settled on top of his body, this time she was facing the other way. Legs spread and stomach flat against his torso, he was more than able to see the proof of the fact that she was still incredibly willing for the company of a man. Not only that, he was all to aware of the slight stickiness that she had spread across his abdomen as she had moved to lie on top of him. Why he was so thrilled about that notion, he could not understand. Maybe he was more of a pervert than he had been able to admit?

“Try to endure the nickname for tonight. I can’t even call Widower by his full name when we do this sort of thing.” She mused, squirming on top of the Elf for an unknown reason. He really had no idea as to what she was up to. Albeit, based on the look in the arachnidian’s eye, it was sure to be something eventful. The other being looked as though they were getting ready to watch some sort of big event. He was almost afraid of finding out what would be so entertaining about what was about to happen.  
“Don’t freak out, alright? I promise I wont bite you.” Ayala stated, earning startled expression from the Elf. She had him absolutely stumped at this point.

“You won’t bite wh-AT?!” Johnathan attempted to ask the woman what it was that her statement had meant, but, she beat him to the punch. Without offering any sort of understandable warning, Ayala had proceeded to make the attempt at fitting his stiffness into her mouth. The abrupt and incredibly intense sensation draw a long and embarrassing moan from his lips, as he felt her drag her tongue against the head of his manhood. Heaven above, she had only swallowed the head. What was going to happen if she actually managed to get the whole thing crammed inside her maw? How in the world was it going to feel if she somehow succeeded at swallowing him entirely? He was almost afraid of finding out. Johnathan could do little more than let his head roll back as the woman continued to suckle on him. Inch by euphoric inch, she seemed to coax more of his length into her oral cavern.

She teased him with her tongue, pressing it against his heated flesh as she slowly bobbed her head. Every so often she would pull him from her mouth completely, so that she could lick up the milky substance that continued to leak from the tip of his shaft. Moaning all the while, she gave him his first experience at the receiving end of oral sex. Eventually, she succeeded in swallowing him entirely. He found the whole of his manhood stuffed into her maw; so far in that he was convinced that she aught to be choking on him. He could see her womanhood twitch every so often, the sight of her excitement only adding to his own. This was an incredibly intense moment for him. He found himself struggling to keep hold of his self control. His arms twitched at his sides, threatening to reach out to caress the woman’s exposed backside. He took to gripping at the tightly woven threads of the web as she suddenly began to fondle his scrotum.

He was ashamed of the fact that he could not hold out longer. When Ayala abruptly began to squeeze his testicles in a provocative manner, he seemed to lose control of his restraint. Groaning pathetically, he seemingly lost the ability to breathe as his legs stiffened to the point of trembling. He could feel the coil in his loins reach its breaking point, allowing something to rush out of him as the pleasure hit his peak. He heard the woman release the softest of moans as he felt her mouth grow incredibly sticky around him. She released him from her maw before the spasms of his internal workings could relent. The chill of the air of the outside world leaving him to shudder somewhat. She left his manhood feeling incredibly wet, but there was a sort of nagging in the back of his mind which told him that it was not entirely her doing. Her hand returned to his now hypersensitive stiffness as she sat up on top of him.

When she eventually turned her head enough to face him, he was stunned to absolute silence. Her face was a mess. The proof of his ejaculation being found dripping from the corners of her lips, as well as from her cheek. He had been in the midst of releasing his seed when she pulled free of him, resulting in him accidentally spraying his seed onto her face. Not that she seemed to mind. If anything, she seemed to be in an incredibly good mood.

“You came a lot~” Ayala hummed, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her fingers. Again, she took to swallowing the sticky substance which clung to her digits, leaving the man to wonder why it was that he found this behavior so incredibly arousing. After finishing with her unusual snack, the woman began to shift on top of him. She slid her body along his, coaxing a soft noise from her lips as her womanhood rubbed against his heated skin. Eventually, she came to sit in his lap, with his stiffness standing between her legs. The noise that he made when she began to rub herself against his manhood was absolutely pathetic. He could only watched in disbelief as she leaned over for the sake of lifting her lower half off of him. Easily able to realize what she was about to do, he bit his lip as she watched her seemed to line his piece up with her womanhood.

She slipped him into her with surprising ease, although the strained noise that escaped her would have made it seem otherwise. He felt his breath rush out of him as he was engulfed by her heat; the warmth of her maw being nothing in comparison to her vaginal crevice. He saw her look back at him, eyes half lidded and tongue poking past her lips as if struggling to concentrate. She hummed softly as she sat up properly to sit on him entirely, reaching back with one hand and setting it atop his abdomen to steady herself.

“You feel bigger than you look~” The woman mewled, offering an awkward roll of her hips on top of him. The friction this created forced his voice from his body, causing him to make yet another humiliating noise.  
“J-Joohnathan, hun, you’re g-gonna need to help me oout~ H-hold oon to my hips and just, m-move please.” Ayala requested, attempting to move her hand so that he could grasp at the Elf’s wrist. Unable to reach, she could only scratch lightly at his side next to his arm, attempting to urge him into holding her. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Johnathan tentatively raised his arms and placed his hands upon her waist. At first, he barely allowed his hands to come into contact with her body; it took the persistent hold of her free hand to coax him into being more firm. Once he seemed to have established a good grip on her, he began to awkwardly move his hips. He tried to roll his pelvis in a fashion similar to hers, but it took a short while for him to find a comfortable means of thrusting into her. This was an incredibly difficult position to work with. Her sitting on him but facing away. He could not look at her face in hopes of making sure that she was not in any pain. Instead, he was forced to watch the way her body responded to his actions.  
“Widower, c-come here~” The woman went on to usher their other companion closer. Coaxing him into standing in front of her so that her face was level with his pelvis. He lacked any sort of good view as to what was happening, but considering some earlier events, he could only guess that the woman was preparing to give the arachnidian some sort of oral treatment. Ayala hummed idly as she undid the clasp on Widower’s pants, freeing his half-hard length and taking it in her hand.

_“Think you can handle being plugged at both ends?”_ Widower inquired, his voice laced with a fair amount of humor. The woman seemed to scoff at this, choosing to reply through actions rather than words. Well trained in terms of swallowing her companions manhood, she opened her mouth and began to swallow it. She was fast with him, in comparison to the slow treatment that she had given Johnathan. Able to easily take the whole of him into her mouth with a few deft motions of her head and neck, it did not take long for her to begin to coax some rather unique sounds out of him.  
_“I’ll take that as a yes~”_ The arachnidian hummed, putting his hand atop the woman’s head to take control of the situation. He began to thrust into her waiting maw without hesitation. He pressed as deep into her as he possibly could, only pulling out when she made it clear to him that she was in need of a breath. For some reason, she had not figured out how to breathe through her nose when she sucked on him. Maybe she simply couldn’t find the ability to take a breath when he was quite literally jammed all the way into the back of her throat. She probably had to focus more on closing off her wind pipe so that she would not choke when he finally reached his peak. Now that took a skill all its own. Chances were that there were not a lot of women who were capable of swallowing more than half of an arachnidian length. The size and shape of them no doubt made it difficult to do so.

Her lack of experience with the males of her own race was most likely what allowed her to learn how to deal with men of other species. He slipped free of her mouth as soon as he felt her scratch his hips. Such was her special way of letting him know that she needed to catch her breath. Even so, whenever he pulled from her maw, she would see to it that he continued to receive attention. Often times by teasing his skin on his head with her lips as she trailed her fingers along the base. However, the fact that there was a secondary stimulus to distract her made it inevitable that she would turn her attention to something else.

“J-John, hun, try and - oh fuck~!” Ayala seemed to ramble, shifting on top of the Elf in an attempt to find some something; it was unclear if she was uncomfortable, or simply being given to much stimulation. Either way, she changed the way she held her body. No longer sitting flat on top of the male, but curling her legs on either side of him so that she was kneeling over him.  
“Oooh, right there~ Just t-try and slow down a bit, its - mm... Its a bit hard in this position.” She mewled, her words leaving her as a bit of a scrambled mess; it almost seemed as though she had struggled to find a means of speaking.

_“Pretty sure it’ll be hard in any position, considering what we’re doing.”_ Widower commented, shifting somewhat so that he could lazily rub his length between the woman’s breasts. He seemed to assume that it would be best to not let her put him back in her mouth. He would rather not be bitten because the Elf decided to startle her with a jerk of their hips. The woman groaned in annoyance, but not because of what the other was doing. The comments were starting to get on her nerves, again.

“Hard to take, jackass. He doesn’t - fuuh - he doesn’t just slide in easy like you do.” Ayala retorted, her voice clearly laced with notes of irritation. Johnathan could do little more than lie back and listen as the pair began to bicker. This, however, did not prevent him from mentally asking why they would decide to argue now of all times. The experience in general had been full of incredibly awkward moments, and some sort of a lovers spat did not need to be mixed in.

_“That’s because I’m designed to press completely into your uterus. He can’t slip through your cervix without hurting you, so he’s going to be useless when it comes to filling you completely.”_ The arachnidian retorted. This, however, was not an entirely false statement. To call the Elf useless was a bit of a cruel remark. The truth of his words being that his kind were able to slip through a woman’s cervix and into her womb, thanks to a special chemical found in their semen. The substance quite literally tricked the internal muscles into parting, so that the male could easily slide directly into her most internal of biological parts.  
_“In fact, all he’s really going to be good for, is this~”_ He mused, shifting so that he could force the woman to lie on her back. Johnathan, having not expected the woman to abruptly fall backwards on top of him, instinctively took hold of her. Almost immediately after his arms hooked over her torso, a loud noise escaped him, and he took to biting his lip. Ayala, completely oblivious to what was happening, could only try to calm the seemingly distressed man by turning her head to kiss along his cheek and jaw. He became very tense, seeming to behave as though something had startled him. Did it hurt when she fell? If she had taken the time to look over back to her arachnidian companion, she would have been able to figure out what was wrong. Widower had apparently leaned over so that he could force his fingers into the Elf’s backside. The unseen intention behind this unexpected behavior, being the desire to get the man off.

A desperate sound escaped Johnathan after a short time, his back curling somewhat as an orgasm was thrust onto him by the working of Widowmaker’s fingers. The sudden change in posture only forced him to press far deeper into the woman than he had before, coaxing a loud noise from her as he pressed against her internal barrier completely. This experience would be sure to leave her with a faint throbbing in her abdomen, once the endorphins of this moment inevitably wore off. A rather soft noise came from her as she felt the Elf paint her internal walls with his seed. She only continued to moan softly as the natural spasms of his legs coaxed him into slowly rocking into her as he continued to ejaculate. He seemed to have a heavy output when it came to his cream. Likely as a result of having evolved for the sake if reproducing under incredibly strict circumstances.

His kind were incredibly fertile, but at the same time, that fertility was only accessible for limited amounts of time. Females of his breed were lucky to ovulate once every six months. As such, when it came to breeding, an increased output of semen drastically increased the odds of fertilizing the eggs of an ovulating female. This natural evolutionary tactic would imply that the woman might wind up carrying a child as a result of this night. She was close to ovulating, so it would all depend on how long Johnathan’s little swimmers were capable of holding out inside of her. Withdrawing his fingers, Widower proceeded to pick up the woman so that he could turn her to face the Elf.

_“All he can do is make a mess of you down here.”_ The arachnidian stated, using a hand to spread the woman’s defiled lower lips so that the Elf’s seed could drip from her folds. The action only coaxed a reluctant moan from the woman. She had been deprived of an orgasm for the second time; but this time it was because her companion seemed to be jealous. What else could be used to potentially describe the way he had taken to acting? This was either the result of jealousy, or because he had become territorial. Almost as if he were attempting to remind her as to which of them she belonged to. Yet he would fail to realize that it was the females who were given the final choice when it came to a breeding partner. She was his, but only because she wanted to be.

“Mm... Maybe I just want someone who can stir me up a little inside.” Ayala hummed, shifting somewhat in Widower’s hold so that she could lick him. This, oddly enough, seemed to be what coaxed a noise of annoyance out of the male. He had an odd taste in women, that much was true.

_“Then lets see how stirred up you can get before you’ve reached your limits.”_ Widower retorted, using his hold on the woman’s body to put her in a more suitable position for what came next. Mimicking his earlier actions, a set of his arachnidian limbs held her legs apart by holding up her knees. Other legs were put to use at holding her body against his, so that he would be free to use his hands however he saw fit.

“That statement doesn’t make any se-NSE!” Ayala had attempted to offer a blunt response to what her companion had said, only to yelp when his fingers began to sneak into her. Now, having him tease her with his fingers was nothing new. If anything, it seemed to be one of his favorite means of playing with her during times like these. What was new, however, was their placement. His current plan for mixing up her insides being to coax her backside into relaxing, so that he could see how well she could put up with anal sex.  
“Th-that’s new~” The woman panted, beginning to cling to Widowmaker’s arms as he thrust his fingers into her backside. Thus far, she did not seem to be entirely opposed to what he had in mind.

_“Johnathan seemed to like it enough.”_ The arachnidian murmured, spreading his fingers somewhat as he worked on getting the female prepared for what was to come. He was almost surprised to find that she was so willing to try and take him in the rear. Either her adventurous spirit knew no limitations, or she was less opposed to pain than she had been leading him to believe. If this happened to be some sort of a mix of the two, then that would explain a lot.  
_“Speaking of”_ He commented, turning his attention to the mentioned Elf. _“why don’t you make yourself useful, and clean up the mess you made?”_ He requested; or rather ordered, considering it was very obvious that he was trying to get the other to be more involved in this unusual threesome. He would very much like it if Johnathan would find the gall to take some sort of initiative. Even dogs would make their own decisions from time to time. Whereas this one seemed more keen on waiting to do as he was told. Almost growling as he pulled himself to his knees, Johnathan cast the arachnidian a mild glare. He was not particularly happy about what had happened a short while ago. Ayala had at least been considerate enough to give him some sort of a warning whenever she tried to do something to him. Meanwhile, the overgrown spider decided that there would be no point in letting him know that they were about to shove their fingers up his arse.

Somewhat annoyed with how he had been treated, the Elf only continued to give the other male a dirty look as he leaned over to tentatively press his face between the woman’s legs. This time, she did not make any sort of noise that would prove to startle him. Instead, her immediate response had been to place a hand on the back of his shoulder. She moved her palm against his skin as though she were attempting to pet him. He really could not understand what she was trying to do. Considering that she was clinging to Widower with the other arm, he could only assume that she was trying to give them both some sort of affectionate attention. The contact calmed him somewhat; helping him to push away the slight irritation that had come with the unexpected intrusion of the arachnidian’s fingers. Such allowed him to better focus on the task at hand. Which was essentially eating the cream-pie that he had given her.

Needless to say, this proved to be an odd experience. The natural saltiness of his essence had mixed with her nectar, creating a substance which was thick and heavy on his tongue. He could only imagine how much of a mess his face was going to be once he finished. His facial hair being something that was prone to allowing unwanted substances to cling to it. Hopefully the woman would not be to badly bothered by the sight of him afterwards.

_“Ready to see how far you can be pushed?”_ Widower inquired, whispering into the woman’s ear as he pulled his fingers from her arse. Seeming to be to anxious to offer a verbal response, Ayala could only bite her lip and offer a slow nod as she stared down at Johnathan. If the man had thought that licking his seed from the woman’s flower was an odd experience, then continuing to do it as the arachnidian began to slip into her anus was something else entirely. This proved to be especially true, when she began to make an incredibly concerning sound. The noise which escaped her resembling a mix between a pained scream, and a moan.  
_“You alright?”_ The arachnidian asked, licking along the female’s neck as he continued to ease into her. Admittedly, she seemed to be doing better than he could have anticipated. He had honestly expected her to tell him to stop once he started to slip into her arse.

“It sings~” Ayala panted, moving her hand higher for the sake of clinging to Widower by his hair. The hand on Johnathan’s back only seemed to try and force him closer to her. Her nails scraping against his shoulder-blade as she struggled to keep still. He was unsure as to whether or not she was having a bad response to the new stimulant. Chances were that neither of them really knew if she was unhappy or not.

_“Then I’ll stop.”_ The being stated, only to groan as the woman responded by yanking on his hair. Having caught him off guard, she had succeeded on pulling him so that his ear was as close to her mouth as physically possible once she turned her head to look up at him. Considering their height difference, that was still pretty far away.

“Doon’t you dare!” Ayala panted, only to moan loudly as Widower seemed to suddenly sink in deeper. Her body had abruptly opened up to allow him better access to her backside, allowing him to abruptly slide into her quickly. He still had not fit into her entirely, but he was more than halfway inside of her. He was honestly unsure as to whether or not he would be physically capable of going much deeper than that. Albeit, considering how his body worked, he might potentially be able to make her body open up for him completely. Either way, anal with him would be incredibly easy in comparison to having anal sex with Johnathan. In any sense, her response had caught both of them entirely off guard.

_“... Masochist.”_ Widower commented abruptly, having come to the conclusion that seemed to enjoy pain more than she had been willing to admit. At this, the female almost seemed to laugh, letting go of his hair so that she could put her other hand on Johnathan’s back.

“Saadist~” She retorted, seeming to stick out her tongue a bit. Somehow she still found the strength to be playful, despite the fact that she was literally being eaten out and having her anal virginity taken at the same time. Either she was incredibly adaptive when it came to sex, or she had finally reached a point where stimulation had less of an effect on her. One would only hope that it would not be the latter, considering that this would mean that getting off was going to be incredibly difficult sometime in the near future.

“What am I, then?” Johnathan found himself asking on impulse, barely pulling his mouth away from the woman’s lower lips as he uttered the question. Immediately after the words escaped him, he became incredibly flustered, and resumed his meal - so to speak. He had little idea as to what had sparked such a foolish inquiry. Maybe he had started to feel left out as a result of their frequent bickering. Ayala seemed to purr after he had asked this, using her hands to tease the skin on his back and shoulders.

“Confused~” She teased; the arachnidian seeming to chime in just as the word had passed her lips. The fact that both of them had somehow come to the same conclusion was a bit scary. Almost as though they shared some sort of a telepathic link. The reality being that they had both happened to decide to say something to potentially tease the Elf.  
“But really, you’re uh... I think brave is the right word.” Ayala hummed, moving her hands so that he could play with the man’s hair. She had enjoyed toying with it from the moment that they had began to socialize, all those months ago. This being one of the few things which he had seemed comfortable with her doing, in terms of physical contact. She enjoyed brushing and running her fingers through his hair, and he had taken comfort in the affectionate contact. It being something which could remind him of his life prior to the assassination attempt. The arachnidian only seemed to laugh at this.

_“No, he’s a masochist too.”_ Widower stated, leaning down somewhat to that he could lick the woman’s ear. The action seemed to be what it took to finally drive her over the edge, which was surprising, considering the circumstances. Seeming to whine quietly, her legs began to tremble as a rush of nectar took to seeping from her core. Johnathan, having not expected the sudden shift in fluid, could only try his best to lap at the sticky substance as it poured from the confines of her body. The slightest of moans escaped him at the feel of her twitching around his tongue. At least now he could say he knew what happened whenever she reached her peak. He had also learned which sound she would make whenever she had been pushed to orgasm.  
“Even your butt twitches when you climax~” The arachnidian mused, clearly having used this statement as a means teasing the woman. Ayala, having not expected to hear such a comment, could only whine and squirm in his hold.

“Mmnn... H-hey, uhm... Lie down?” Ayala requested, looking back at the male. Widower, initially being reluctant to comply for some unknown reasons, eventually began to shift so that he could lie comfortably on his back. He was unwilling to let her go, but was forced to curl his arachnidian limbs against his back so that he could lie down. Johnathan, having the basic understanding that his cervices were no longer needed, pulled back while this was underway. There was no point in trying to keep his face buried between her thighs if he might have to lie on his stomach just to try and reach. The female only seemed to purr, happy that the other had been so willing to comply with her odd request. Attempting to get comfortable, the woman spread her legs a bit more and reached between them with one hand. She bit her lip to try and keep quiet as she spread her folds, before tentatively looking to the Elf.  
“J-Johnathan, hun... Maybe, mm... Maybe try and squeeze in here?” She requested shyly. This was a very blunt means of requesting that the other male fill her unoccupied hole. His jaw immediately dropped at this. Was she crazy, thinking that both of them could fit inside of her at once? Well, that was probably a stupid question; it had been confirmed a long time ago that she was not quite well in the head. The better question was whether or not she was aware of the limitations of her body. Surely she aught to be able to understand the basis of her request? He naturally hesitated, fearing that she was asking him to do something that could legitimately get her hurt.

“Ayala... I don’t think that’s a, uh, a wise idea.” Johnathan uttered, attempting to politely convey to the woman that she was making an incredibly absurd request. She only hummed as she reached out to try and coax him closer to her. Clearly she was not going to be taking such a simple response for an answer.

“Relax, John. I think I know what I can handle~” The woman mused, succeeding in drawing the man close enough to press their lips together. Albeit, she had been mindful to try and wipe her leftover, stuff, out of his facial hair before doing so. A wet beard would not be incredibly appealing when it came to a kiss. At least not in her eyes.  
“Besides... I want to see you take some sort of initiative before we’re done~” She hummed, breaking the kiss only to lick the corner of the man’s mouth. Really, she was just playing unfair at this point. To use such an expression when trying to convince him to try something like this; it was foul play as far as he was concerned. What was worse, was that it was working.

“Just... Promise you’ll tell us if you can’t handle it?... Tell us to stop?” The Elf pleaded, finding himself being oddly drawn in by her delicate touches. The woman only hummed as she nodded her head in agreement, using her fingers to better spread her womanhood for him. A very physical means of inviting him to see if he could fit inside of her again.

“We’ll stop if I can’t take it.” She agreed, offering a soft gasp as the man began to ease his way into her heat. He bit his lip and groaned as he struggled to keep his speed in check, fearing that he might rip her open if he moved in to quickly. To say that she was tight would have been an understatement. He was almost surprised that he was able to squeeze into her at all. Even with the pressure around his manhood, she seemed to accept his penetration as easily now as she did when she had first urged him inside of her. At this point he could only assume that he had no real knowledge of the limitations of a female body. He knew that they were supposed to be flexible, but, this was something else in its own right. Just how much was she capable of doing while aroused?  
“Ah, right there~” Ayala mewled, wrapping an arm around the back of Johnathan’s neck as she began to lie back. She purposely sandwiched herself between the two of them, wrapping her legs around the Elf’s hips for the sake of keeping him close. She seemed to feel as though he still might lack the motivation to take charge.  
“A-alright now, John... Mm, I.. I think it’ll be alright for you to move. Just, be slow.” She rambled, seeming to have over stimulated herself somewhat. There was just enough going on for her to be having trouble with her words. She needed to really think for the sake of figuring out what she was supposed to say. Almost afraid that he might hurt her, the man began to hesitantly rock his hips. Really, he had every right to be concerned. She was still human and their anatomy, despite being compatible for producing offspring, still had some distinct differences. The males of her race were not incredibly well known for the size of their parts. So it was no joke when one would state that any male cryptid was virtually guaranteed to be twice the size of any human man, in one way or another. Elves, who were naturally stronger and larger than most humans, naturally had to be bigger in other ways thanks to their size.

In Widower’s case, it was fairly similar. The natural girth of his length actually being designed to help him keep hold of a female while he was mating, so that she could not easily shake him loose then turn around and eat him. Evolutionary tactics often held some sort of a dark truth to them. In the case of the Arachnidian’s, it was literally the result of evolving genitals that made it possible for them to reproduce before the female could consume them. Not exactly a fun concept to think about when struggling to keep composed while thrusting into an incredibly tight woman. The essence of the pressure making him feel as though she were attempting to milk him completely dry, which was a strong possibility.

“Does it hurt?..” Johnathan murmured, pressing closer to the woman so that he could bury his face in the crook of her neck. The slightest of shudders trailed through him as he felt her wrap her arms around his back. She held onto him and nuzzled the side of his shoulder, attempting to portray a gentle affection even as she struggled to keep her breathing in check. At this point, it was safe to say that she had gotten her wish. These two had succeeded in stirring up her insides beyond repair. Chances were that she would be to exhausted to do much moving over the next few days, but she lacked any means of caring about this. She would take the pain if only to cling to the memories of the pleasure.

“Just a slight sting.” She admitted. No point in lying now, when she had been so willing to be honest only a short while ago. A slight sting was nothing that she couldn’t handle. Naturally she would feel at least some discomfort, considering that she had two oversized men nestled directly inside of her more intimate parts.  
“Mm, you can move if you want, Spood.” Ayala hummed, falling onto a nickname that she had given Widower quite some time ago. This being a sort of name she would use when she felt as though she could not properly utter his real name. The being did not need to hear this statement twice, considering that he had been incredibly patient when it came to waiting for the okay to thrust. When he offered that first movement, the woman immediately seemed to hiss in pain. The friction caused by both males attempting to pull out of her at the same time, basically pinching the delicate area between their lengths. She threw a hand over Johnathan’s mouth and shook her head quickly, stopping him before he could ask whether or not they needed to stop. She was entirely unwilling to give up on this. The fact being that they were still able to continue, but they needed to thrust at different times.

This was a slow process, to say the least. The male struggling to find a means of moving that would not cause discomfort to anyone involved. Eventually, they seemed to figure out that whenever one of them pulled out, the other would need to press back in. A few moments of testing this process made it easy enough for them to find the pattern. Such allowing all three of them to enjoy themselves while the opportunity was present. Ayala only continued to cling to Johnathan as he and Widower thrust into her. Had she been facing the other way, then she probably would have been clinging to the arachnidian. Her contact being the result of the desire to find some sort of stability, rather than to show affection. Even so, he could not help but groan as she began to dig her fingers into his back. The pressure being something that, even though it was not painful, he was positive that he would be left with marks.

There would surely be a few small bruises to prove that she had been pressing her fingers into the muscles on his back. Oddly enough, he did not mind it. Especially when she took to raking her nails across his sides, as she finally reached her peak. The semi-familiar noise of her erotic mewl met his ears as her body began to twitch. Her legs trembling even as she attempting to pull him so that he could press as far into her as possible. He felt her womanhood pulsate around him. The changes in pressure inevitably seeing to it that he would reach his peak only a few seconds after she reached her peak. Even Widower seemed to be effected by her orgasm. He had been able to hear the being groan softly, possibly indicating that they had reached their peak as well. Dazed and exhausted after emptying the last of his seed into her, the Elf could only make soft, unusual noises as he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

Finally satisfied, the woman began to shower her partners with tokens of affection. Humming gently and littering Johnathan’s cheek and neck with sloppy kisses as she took to gingerly rubbing his back. She was completely unaware of the fact that she had left a series of red streaks on his skin in the mist of her climax; but this did not mean that he did not appreciate the tender treatment. The pair could do little more than remain inside of her until the blood returned to more appropriate parts of their body. Slipping flaccid members out of the woman made it far easier to withdraw than it would have been had they still been erect, considering the natural suction of her bodice. Incredibly tired, the woman could hardly move on her own as Widower slid her off of his frame. She only hummed tiredly as he placed her carefully atop the web, and immediately began to curl into his side.

The obvious intention being to sleep, it was not difficult for her to get comfortable. She paid no mind to the milky substance that had yet to be cleared away from her well used lover half. Chances were that she would not be getting up to clean herself anytime soon. She would most likely need to be physically carried to the pond, so that she could wipe herself down with a wet cloth. Unsure of what to do, the Elf only hovered anxiously as he watched the pair settle down for rest. Having somehow come to the conclusion that he aught to not intrude upon their afterglow, he seemed to decide that he might be able to jump off of the web without injuring himself. He had only been asked to come along and see to it that the woman would be satisfied with him as a partner, right? He was not needed now that that act had been carried out. Before he could make it more than a few inches away, however, something had yanked him back by his neck.

Widower, having not yet fallen asleep, had caught the man by his throat via extending one of his arachnidian limbs. When the Elf turned to look at him was an confused expression, the being only motioned down to Ayala with his eyes. Sure enough, the woman had not yet submitted to her desire to sleep. She lay there, curled up against the arachnidian, and stared at Johnathan with pleading eyes. Her expression alone made it clear that she would be incredibly unhappy if he left. Such making it clear that he had not been summoned simply to act as some sort of a plaything, but as a legitimate companion. Completely unaccustomed to this sort of behavior, the male inched his way closer to the pair, and hesitantly laid down beside the woman. Initially, he had laid far enough away so as to prevent any part of his skin from coming into contact with her. She, not being willing to accept this, reached around with a tired hand to try and find him.

Eventually snagging him by the wrist, the woman proceeded to weakly tug at the limb so as to pull him closer to her. She was to tired to put much strength into the action, but it seemed to get the job done. Still somewhat uneasy, Johnathan slid his body across the web so that he could lie closer to Ayala. He allowed her to wrap his arm around her abdomen, and in doing so allowed her to cling to his hand. Feeling a little more at ease thanks to her persistence, he found himself moving even closer of his own accord. Allowing his chest to come to press against the arch of her back. He curled his other arm to use it as a makeshift pillow, simply watching the back of the woman’s head as she seemingly drifted off to sleep. Oddly content, he eventually closed his eyes to urge himself into a world of slumber. Maybe he held more value to her than he, or Widower, had been led on to believe.

Ayala was an incredibly affectionate person, but there was alway the natural fear that she only tolerated his presence because he was the only other being around who was not out to harm her. Being able to lie this close to her as he slept, put him more at ease. He was not this thing that had been saved out of pity, and he was not kept around simply because she was bored. She wanted him to stay, and, that was reason enough to let her close.


End file.
